


How to love

by DaemonRose



Category: Merlin BBC
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 05:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaemonRose/pseuds/DaemonRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My first Arwen fanfic!</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. How to fight

**Author's Note:**

> My first Arwen fanfic!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur teaches Gwen how to fight.

****[](http://pics.livejournal.com/rosalynbensler/pic/0008416z/)   
  
  


  
  


It was a bright sunny day in spring the first real spring day this year. It was just made for a ride.  
Arthur Pendragon, Prince of Camelot also thought that a ride in the fields would be perfect on such a nice day.  
Anyway he could really need a little distraction these times.  
He has been pretty busy the last few days. There have been several council meetings, knights training and the preparation for the summer.  
In additions he hasn't seen the woman he loved, Guinevere, very often. He missed it to have her around him and he decided to take her for a ride.  
But his father he told that he would go after rumours about a bear that frightens some villagers. His father would have never allowed him to be with a servant girl. Arthur had never understood that.  
He loved her and he doesn't care that she's not a princess. So he sent his servant and best friend Merlin to tell Gwen about his plan.  
Gwen agreed and said she would like to spend the day with the prince of her heart.

So they met outside the city and started their trip from there. They rode very fast over the fields at first to get away from the city and then they rode slowly through the woods smiling at each other once in a while. It was just perfect.  
The sun sent her beams through the tops of the trees and the leaves, the first birds were twittering happily.  
"If it could be always like that" Arthur sighed.  
"Maybe someday it will" Gwen responded, laughing quietly.

Suddenly Arthur stopped.  
"What is it?" Gwen asked.  
"Shh" he only made.  
Then there were loud cries everywhere around then and bandits jumped towards them.  
Arthur took his sword out and started fighting them, always aware that nobody came too near to Gwen and she stayed right behind him.  
One of the bandits runs directly towards her wanting to catch and take her as hostage. But Arthur reacted quickly and started to fight him. Gwen put herself out of the way and saw a sword lying around on the floor. She got it and when another bandit attacked her she swung the sword. She could prevent herself from getting hit but the beat of the bandit was too hard and she wasn't fast enough to block the next attack so she ducked again and fell to the ground.  
The bandit stood with his sword above her and she thought that this was the end and she closed her eyes.  
She heard two cries. One of them was Arthurs. She opened the eyes again and saw him fight the man who just wanted to kill her. With a hard and final hit he killed the man. There was only one wounded man left with no weapon so Arthur didn't worry about him.  
He took Gwen's hand and helped her up.  
"Are you alright?"  
"Yes, thanks I'm fine"  
He puts her in her arms and sighed in relief.  
"I owe you my life again." She said.  
"I will never let any harm come to you" he promised.  
After this dreadful event they broke up their trip and returned back to Camelot.

Later in the evening Gwen visited Arthur in his chambers.  
"Guinevere." he was obviously glad to see her.  
"Arthur…I wanted to ask you something."  
"Sure what is it?"  
"What happened today…I was so scared and I felt so helpless.  
I know that you can't always be there to protect me and I don't want you to have too look after me all the time…"  
He looked at her in confusion and wanted to say something as she spoke again.  
"What I wanted to say..I wanted to ask you to teach me how to fight properly. Would you teach me to fight like a knight? I know it sounds a bit ridiculous,  
I mean I'm just a servant, but I want to be able to defend my self."  
Arthur was slightly surprised, she could see it in his expression on his face but there was something else. He seemed impressed too.  
First she had been a little embarrassed and uncomfortable with her request, now she smiled lightly.  
Arthur stared at her for a little while.  
"no, that is not ridiculous." He answered then.  
She sighs a little in relief.  
"Anyway" Arthur continues. " you're not just a servant. Not for me, you know."  
Gwen could not help but smile. All of the angst and her frustration she had before were suddenly gone. Arthur always could wash her sorrows away with just a simple sentence like that. But this feeling only lasted for a second. Then the reason took over again and the painful awareness that it shouldn't be, that there could not be anything between them. At least not yet.  
"So I can train with you?" she asked.  
"Of course" Arthur nodded.  
"Let's meet tomorrow morning early at the training yard. its less probable to get disturbed then."  
"Alright" she said and gave him another little smile before she left.

The next morning Arthur went to the training yard. The sun has just begun to rise and it was a pretty morning with a cool spring breeze. When they arrived Arthur looked around for Gwen. After a minute or so a figure appeared at the other end of the court and he saw Gwen walking over to him. She wore he nature coloured clothes. Arthur thought she was even beautiful in trousers.  
"So you really want to do this." he said as she reached him.  
"Are you ready?"  
"Of course" She said.  
"Alright then"  
He took a sword.  
"I'll show you the basics ..but I think you will get it fast."  
She nodded " I'm a blacksmith daughter. I' experienced with swords."  
"I know." He was impressed by her every time again.  
He handed her the sword.  
"So show me how you hold it."

She grabs the sword tight with both hands and held it a few inches away from her body. She leans in a little and with one feet she made half a step forward.  
"I see you already know how to get into defensive position." He said proudly.  
"Sure, I've seen you fight many times so.."  
"Right. Then let me show you how to move it."  
She straightened again and suddenly Arthur stood behind her.  
"Wha.."  
"Relax" he said and she could feel him very close and his breath on her neck.  
He put his arms around her and held his hands around hers that held the sword.  
"I lead you. You just have to feel it."  
She felt how her hart suddenly beat faster being so close to him feeling his body against hers. Slowly he guided the movements of her hands and then her arms. From left to right and back several times but very slowly. She could hardly breath in his embrace. And then she could feel his breath near to her ear.  
"Can you feel it?" He said in a husky voice that made her shiver.  
"Yes" she whispered because he still took her breath away.  
After a few seconds what seemed to have been an eternity she realized that the movement of their arms had stopped. The sword lay now heavy and uneasy in her hands. Arthur's hands are gone and rested now on her shoulders. They lay warm on her skin in the cool morning air around them and made her feel very warm and comfortable. She hadn't felt like this for a long time. Honestly she hadn't felt like this ever before.  
She sighed in delight and smiled. She let go of the sword and turned slowly around to face Arthur who looked at her with a strange expression in his eyes. Was it desire?  
She couldn't hold on to her own desire and cupped his face in her both hands and kissed him.  
It was a passionate and desperate kiss. Not like the first kiss they had shared or the other sweet kisses. It was more like the kiss of true love she has given him to break the enchantment. But this was a different feeling and she couldn't find a way ton describe it. Her mind was blank. She could only feel him he had pulled her closer and wrapped his arms tighter around her.  
She felt his warm and wet lips on hers. And then his tongue and she parted her lips to let him in. it was the most intense and passionate kiss they had yet and it lasted it seemed forever when they finally parted because hey had no more air. She licks her lips they felt swollen and she hopes that no one will notice or at least ask her questions.  
She looked into Arthurs blue eyes and they were full with pleasure. They were looking at each other without saying anything. They needed no words anymore.  
Arthur placed his hand on her cheek and stroked it lightly.  
"if training could always be like this" Arthur said still a little breathless.  
She smiled. But then she took his hand that had rested on her cheek and looked away.  
The sun was now very high up in the sky and shone bright upon them. Gwen realized that it was getting late and she had work to do.  
"I have to go" she said.  
He still held her hand when she turned to leave.  
And Arthur" she smiled at him  
"Thank you for ..this"  
He smiled back and she gave him a brief kiss on the cheek before she walked away.  
Arthur watches her until she was out of his sight and then, still with the feeling of her body in his arms and her lips on his mouth, he made his way back to the castle.  
  
tbc~  
  
[Part 2](http://rosalynbensler.livejournal.com/13375.html)

  



	2. How to fight

Arthur had just retuned from patrol with the knights. Sir Leon was talking to him but he was barely listening to him because he was starving to death. But as much he wanted something to eat the more he was starving to see Guinevere. When he came to her house he saw that she hasn't come back from work yet. He sighed and decided to ait for her return. Maybe there was something to eat in her house.  
Gwen came back from her work in the castles and almost got a hart attack as she entered her home and saw the prince standing in the room.  
"Arthur" she could only manage to say in surprise. She hadn't expected him.  
"Guinevere! You're back. I was waiting for you."  
"Why? What are you doing here?"  
He shrugged  
"Nothing?"  
She laughed and walked past him to light the candles. He watches her as she walked around the table, the candle in her hand lit up her face. She put the candle down and faced him.  
"I don't believe you came here without any reason. I know you Arthur."  
He looked away and smiled. Yeah, she knew him too well. He could nothing hide from her anymore. Why should he? He trusted her with everything he had and to hide his feelings for her in public was hard enough.  
"To be honest" he answered her question,  
"I hoped you would cook something for me. I'm starving."  
"What?"  
That she hadn't expected either.  
"I haven't got something between my teeth for hours and I thought we could eat dinner together?"  
Gwen smiled. "Sure. As long as you don't cook or rather steal food from the palace kitchen again."  
Arthur bites his lip and she giggled.  
"Maybe you could show me how cook dinner?"  
Now she laughed even harder.  
"I'm serious" Arthur said outraged.  
Gwen stopped laughing but the amusement still lingered on her face.  
She looked at him softly eyes sparkling and he thought that she was truly gorgeous.  
"Alright" she said. "Let's make dinner. I feel a little hungry as well."  
"Great!"  
He took her hand and dragged her to the small cooking area. She stood there thinking for a second.  
"well, first we need to light the fire" she said then in a tone like a school teacher.  
"Right" he said" I think I can do that."  
He was grinning and he saw the smile on her face hasn't faded yet and he was glad about it he couldn't get enough of it. She smile way ro less he thinks. He hoped that there will be times like this more often in future.  
While they prepared the food they talked about nothing certain. Gwen showed him how to cut the vegetables and how to cook the meat she has bought this morning on the market.  
"I have to admit" she said, looking a little sheepishly to her fingers that were fumbling on her apron "that I'm not very good with meat. It always gets too bloody or too tough."  
"oh, I like it when it's a little bloody" he winked .  
She looked at him and he really enjoyed being with her, laughing with her and that he could forget all the pressure of him being a prince.  
He snagged a piece of carrot and took a bite. Then he took another one and held it to her so that she could take a bite too. He ate the rest of it and she began giggling again.  
"You must be really hungry that you cant wait until it's ready."  
"Yes I am." he said and took another carrot. But Gwen took it away. "Stop, the rest is for the soup." She said like she was talking to a little child.  
Arthur pouted.  
"Ok, only one last" she gave in, she could not refuse if he looked at her like that.  
"Open up" and she gave him the carrot directly into his mouth as he opened it.  
"Hmm, I could get used to this". He smiled.  
"What do you mean? Gwen asked."  
"You, feeding me" he smiled and grabbed her hand, pulling her nearer to him. She looked a little startled but fell gladly into his arms.  
"We must not forget the food" she whispered and did not know why.  
She wanted to say something more but he pulled her into a kiss. All around them was forgotten for this moment.  
As they parted Arthur asked: "Do you think I will ever learn it?"  
She smiled at him.  
"No she answered and they both laughed again.  
Then Gwen turned to the stove again and gave him the order to look after the soup that it won't get burned.  
Half an hour later it was finished but the meat got almost burned and in the soup was way too much salt. Arthur insisted that it was not his fault and Gwen gave up arguing with him about that soon.  
"You will always be a prince and you will never learn cooking." Gwen said as they sat at the table eating the salty soup.  
"Maybe you are right" Arthur said. Nevertheless, they had really enjoyed cooking and having dinner together.  
It reminded him of the first time they had dinner together and the memory made him smile. He had never thought that they could ever do that again or that he would really cook one day.  
"I was thinking about the first time we had dinner together." Gwen said suddenly.  
"Me, too. "Arthur said and all was perfect.


	3. How To Love

  
[](http://pics.livejournal.com/rosalynbensler/pic/0008416z/)   
  
[Part 2](http://rosalynbensler.livejournal.com/13375.html)

  
It was a warm and clear night. The stars glittered bright on the dark, black sky above. The light of the bright full moon illuminated the dark night.

Arthur stood in front of the window in his chambers, looking outside into the night, breathing in the lukewarm summer air.

His day had been busy but still he wasn't able to sleep yet. He had too much on his mind and on his heart.

He was thinking about Gwen. Of course.

He cares about her more that anyone. And he has said it a few times until now.

The first time he has expressed his feelings for her was when he first kissed her.

But actually this couldn't really been taken into count because he wasn't truly aware of his feelings himself. He was probably as surprised as Gwen about that kiss.

When he had looked at her at this special moment he felt a sudden urge to kiss her.

Afterwards he realized step by step how much he really cared for her.

Ironically, his first formulated declaration of his feelings for Gwen he gave to Merlin.

However, he knew very well that this love was damned. He's a prince. She's a servant.

Sure, it didn't matter to him at all.

But his father would never allow him being with a commoner and a servant.

Arthur sighed as he thought back on this painful awareness. The painful truth that he was in love and that it was a forbidden love. The only hope he had, was that once he is king he can change the rules and be with Gwen.

Merlin told him if she felt the same way she would wait for him.

But he didn't know if she felt the same. And after seeing her with Lancelot he was quite sure she didn't. He had almost given up.

When he was enchanted with a love spell that only a kiss of true love could break, it was Gwen who broke it. That was the moment when he decided not to give her up.

Besides, Merlin had told him how she had reacted on the news that he was in love with Vivian (because of the spell of course). And that she had wanted to meet with him.

So that was the first time when he told her. He told her that he loved her.

His heart broke again when she said, that she cannot be his queen and made him realize again that they couldn't be together. At least not yet.

Arthur leaned against the window frame and closed his eyes.

_Guinevere._

He wanted her more than anything. Even if it was completely insane.

But he would be happy.

He would do anything for her.

He would refused to marry someone else. He would risk his life to save her brother. He would give up the throne for her and leave Camelot to be with her.

He admitted his love for her to his father and he said he would always love her when Uther sentenced her to death.

Arthur did some more to show how much he loves Gwen. He sent her flowers and wrote her love letters. He went on a secret romantic picnic with her and complimented her.

But nevertheless, he thought that it wasn't enough at all. He thought all that didn't expressed what he really felt. He even couldn't describe it to himself.

He thought she deserved more. That she deserved someone who could make her happy.

He wanted her to be happy.

Although he wasn't sure at first if she wants to be with him, too. He knows know that she'll wait for the day he becomes king and they can be together.

Gwen woke up but she didn't open her eyes. She tried to make out what had woken her up. There were no other noises than the ones she already got used to. Like the wind shaking the windows and whistling through the cracks in the walls.

It was colder she recognizes, and rolled on her back. There was no resistance. With still closed eyes she reached out with her right arm and touches the empty side of the bed.

She opened her eyes. It was all dark until her eyes adjusted to the darkness that lay around her. There was only the dim light of the moon that shone in through the window.

In the window she cold now see a dark silhouette.

Quietly and slowly she removed the sheets and stood up. She tip toed on her naked feet because the floor was cold.

She walked over to the window and looked into the clear night sky.

Arthur turned his head as he felt her besides him. She knew he couldn't sleep. He didn't need to tell her. she also knew what he was thinking about. She didn't want to disturb him so she said nothing.

They just stood there in silence, staring into the dark night.

After a while Gwen started shivering and Arthur noticed. He put an arm around her and hugged her. She smiled at him and he knew it was alright now.

Gwen watched Arthur's face. His eyes flickered, his gaze was restless. He seemed impatient. Gwen rested her head on his shoulder. She knew what was on his mind.

She wanted to comfort him. But she didn't know how. He was impatient but he didn't want to push her.

It wasn't long ago that Uther died and Arthur got his rightful place on the throne. The day everyone had awaited. And everyone knew now about their relationship. Now everyone was waiting for the day that Arthur will propose.

But he was waiting for the right time and the perfect moment. Gwen was very sure of that. Though she wasn't sure of her own feelings about that. She didn't know if she was ready yet. Ready to become his wife. To become Queen.

She pressed her self closer to him. Beneath her hand that rested on his chest she could feel his heart beating. His heart, she knew, belongs to her and she wanted him to know that he had hers too.

She let out a quiet sigh. Arthur shifted and faced her.

"What is it?" he asked breaking the comfortable silence. She looked up to him.

"I know what is on your mind, Arthur." Gwen said after a moment.

He smiled a little; she could barely see it in the dim moonlight.

"So? You do?"

She didn't answer.

"I wish I could make it easier for you." She said instead.

"We're together now. That's all that matters." He placed a soft kiss on her temple.

"Since when are you so easy to please?"

She teased him a little. She liked to do this. And she almost won every of their teasing battles.

"What does that mean?" Arthur said and tried to look not amused.

She gave him a brief kiss on the lips. Then they fell silent again.

Again it was Arthur's whispering voice that cut into the quiet.

"I just…want everything to be alright. I just want you to be happy."

She faces him.

"I am happy."

He said nothing but she could see the question on his face.

"Because I'm with you." She added.

She sensed how Arthur's body relaxed.

She smiled at him and cupped his face in her palms.

"Everything will be alright. We'll be alright."

"How do you know? How do you know that I won't screw everything up?"

While speaking her thumbs stroke Arthurs cheek, comforting him.

"I know you won't."

For a moment they only look at each other. Gwen felt she got lost in Arthurs deep blue eyes.

"I love you Arthur"

She said it for the first time and it was the easiest thing she had ever done.

tbc~  
  
[part four](http://rosalynbensler.livejournal.com/14035.html)


	4. How to become Queen

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/rosalynbensler/pic/00086q5c/)

**Title** : How to become queen  
 **Author:** RosalynBensler  
 **fandom** : Merlin  
 **pairing/characters:** Arthur/Gwen, Merlin, Linda  
 **genre** : romance  
 **A/N:** I left some things out, for reasons. i.e. the wedding, because Kim's fic "Wedding day" was so perfect, I would have wanted it excactly like she described it and wouldn't come up with anything equal let alone wite it.  
and gwen as the warrior queen in more deteils will come up in further parts. Or in my other fic: "[Revelation](http://rosalynbensler.livejournal.com/12092.html)"what will be updated next =)

[Go here](http://rosalynbensler.livejournal.com/13787.html) for the other parts.

 

  
Gwen had mixed feelings when she stood in front of the wooden door that separated her from the Kings chambers that lay beyond it. What could it be that he wanted to talk about to her?  On one hand she hoped that it would not be about their relationship because she couldn’t be sure that he won’t break up with her again. But on the other hand she hoped that he would tell her that they can finally be together.  
So when she knocked and heard Arthur’s “Come!” she closed her eyes for a second before she entered the huge sunlit room. It looked a bit different but she couldn’t quite put her finger on it. Maybe it was cleaned by Merlin at last? Then she saw it.  It was the bouquet of white and violet flowers in a vase that stood on the large oak table. How stupid. She herself placed them there. Maybe it was a bit childish but they should remind him of her.  
Arthur stood right next to the table in his white tunic and had a little cocky smile on his face when she approached him.  She was very curious now.  
“What do you want to talk about with me?” she asked as she stood right in front of him and stared directly into his sky-blue eyes. The uncertain expression on his face stayed the same but he reached out for her hand and held it in his own. She followed every movement he made with careful eyes not to miss anything.  
“Actually I want to ask you something,” he answered. Her heart skipped a beat.  
“Arthur,” she began but he placed his finger on her lips. “Please, don’t interrupt me.” She answered with a small nod and he continued.  
“Do you remember when I was under that love spell?”  
She nodded again.  
“Do you remember what you answered when I apologized?” She had to swallow.  She nodded slowly and said with a small voice: “That I cannot be your queen.”  
On Arthur’s face she saw again this typical smile when he was up to something.  
“Right,” he said. “And with that you were wrong.”  
Her eyes widened but she still wasn’t sure what this all was about. And she didn’t dare to think that her deepest hopes may come true after all.  
The crinkle on her bow appeared between her eyes.  
“What do you mean?”  
“Well, it looks like you don’t know all about the laws of  Camelot and its nobility and royalty.”  
“Uhm, maybe not,” she replied confused.  
“Then let me explain to you the three ways how one can become a queen.”  
She looked at him curiously still not knowing what he was up to.  
“The first way is the one how I became king: you are the only child of the king and rightful heir to the throne. You can either marry or the king has to die.” The smile on his face faded.  
“Second you can do it like Morgana and try to kill the king, his son and everyone who stands between you and the throne you desire. But that’s not very legal or honourable…”  
“I think so,” Gwen said.  
“And what is the third option?”  
Arthur smiled.  
“This one is the one I prefer.  To become a queen you just have to marry a prince or a king.”  
“But,” Gwen puts in. “You’re forgetting something. You need to be a princess or a noble woman at least.”  
“Ah yes, good point,” Arthur said still smiling. “If you’re not a princess then you need a king who is not too arrogant and who loves you enough that it doesn’t matter to him what state you are of.”  
Now a little smile appears on Gwen’s face too.  
“Well, that’s probably true. But such a person would be very hard to find.” She looked up to him with a playfully smile.  
 “Yes, but if you find one…”  
He still held her hand and pulled her closer.  
“That are many ‘if’s…,” she said softly not capable of taking her eyes off of him.  
He was holding her in his arms now. They looked into each other’s eyes and no further words were needed. Now she knew exactly what this all was about. She knew she had found her king and that she would be his queen. And that was all she ever wanted.  And then it happened.

It was only seconds that had appeared like an eternity for that they had stared at each other and it could have not been said who was happier. Then Arthur pulled her into a passionate kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck standing on tiptoes to be closer to him.  With one hand Gwen reached in his silky golden hair.  
His lips brushed against hers and sucked on upper lip. Then she felt his tongue on her lower lip and instantly opened her mouth and let him in. He held her tighter, pressing against her as if it was their last day on earth as their tongues met. It was a soft touching first and became a wild play soon. Arthur stroked Gwen’s back up and down with his hand and she were running her fingers through his hair as they kissed hungrily

♥♥♥

Many weeks have passed since that day. A lot has happened. The queen sat in her chambers preparing herself for the feast that will be given this night because they could achieve another peace treaty and make an alliance with another kingdom.  
But it was still new to her to attend these feasts as the king’s wife, the queen. It was nearly two weeks ago now that Arthur has proposed to her. Even though she finally knew what he has wanted to do she could not actually believe it when he got down on his knees, holding her hand in both his hands. He looked at her face with a steady and determined look when he said: “Guinevere, would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?” as if he had rehearsed it in front of a mirror many times.  
Guinevere smiled as she thought of it. How happy she has been. She beamed and nodded when he was just done with speaking. When she found her voice she said: “Yes, yes, with all my heart!” He was smiling all over his face and put a silver ring on her finger. Then he pulled her into a kiss.

They wanted to marry as soon as possible but it was also important to Arthur to let the court know of his plan to marry Guinevere. So he let all the important members of the court gather in the throne room.  
“I have an announcement to make,” he said. “I decided that it’s time for me to marry. I made this decision not for political reasons but for love. You may think of my as selfish. Maybe I am. But I’m sure the woman I’m going to marry is good for Camelot. She will be a great queen and great support to me. She has already done much for Camelot.”  
And then he proposed to her again. Merlin and the knights and a part of the nobles were cheering. But some looked rather surprised and not pleased although everyone in Camelot at least suspected the relationship between the king and Gwen but wouldn’t believe he would marry her.

Later Arthur walked with her by his side across the courtyard among the nobles who have just left the castle, too. They bowed before their king and his future wife and Gwen remembered the awkward feeling she had. Never had anyone ever bowed to her and certainly not some noblemen or women. But she smiled and held tighter to Arthurs arm and tried to believe it was real.  
However, it still didn’t felt real to her. It was more like in a dream, a beautiful dream. Or like in one of these fairy tales, she thought. Stories she had heard when she was a young girl in which the princess always marries her beloved prince in the end. Now she and Arthur had their happy end, too.  
But not everything was so happy at first. Gwen was crowned queen but not everyone approved to this. Her first week as queen was her happiest but also very difficult for her.  
She got her own chambers in the castle now. In the same corridor as Arthur of course. She agreed to leave her house after some begging of Arthur but she refused to have a maidservant.  
“I’ve managed to dress myself for years. I will be fine.”  
But every time she walked around in the castle alone, when she went to dine with Arthur or to visited Merlin, they were looking at her when they thought she wouldn’t notice and she heard them whispering behind her back. Some of the court nobles couldn’t approve that a blacksmith’s daughter was now their queen. Although Arthur knew she would be a good queen they didn’t believe.

One evening Arthur and Gwen had dinner together. Arthur was talking about knights training and military affairs.  
“What’s wrong?” He asked suddenly.  
Gwen looked up.  
“You are so silent today,” he added.  
“I’m sorry”, she said smiling. “It’s nothing.”  
“Guinevere,” Arthur spoke her name in the way he always did when he wants her to speak or to listen. She bit her lips like she always did when she was not sure.  
“It’s just..the people. They talk.”  
“About what?”    
She could see the concern in his eyes. She didn’t want that. She didn’t want him to bother. She promised to herself to become stronger. For him. But the compendiously looks and whispers of the court people didn’t make it easy for her.  
“Me,” She answered and looked away. She didn’t want him to see how much it hurt her.  
She didn’t need to explain further. He knew what she meant. He laid his hand on her arm in comfort and his thumb stroke over the silk of her sleeve. She felt the soft touch and it immediately made her feel a little better.  
“I’m sorry,” he said. “Give them a little more time to get used to it.  I’m sure they will see soon enough that there is no better queen.”  
Her head and shoulders were still hanging down. Arthur put a finger under her chin and made her look at him. He had a broad smile on his face.  She absorbed it for a moment. Then she couldn’t resist and leaned over and kissed him. It was a long kiss; she didn’t ever want to leave these delicious, sweet lips….  
Then she heard a noise and they parted.  
“Merlin!”  Arthur shouted.  
Merlin blushed. “I’m sorry. I just wanted to ask if you need anything.”  
“No, nothing, thank you”  
Gwen smiled at Merlin; he returned it and quickly left the room again.

During the next couple of days Gwen tried to ignore the looks and the whispering, hoping that Arthur was right. And then something changed. They stopped staring at her but bowed or curtsied and looked quickly away when she comes around alone. This irritated her a little. But she didn’t want to bother Arthur with it again since he was much occupied these days trying to establish another peace treaty.  
So she told Merlin. Her friend grinned.  
“Arthur heard someone making a rude comment about you. He got rather furious, saying if they don’t stop this talking or he hears something like this from anyone again he would banish everyone who says one word against you. And I believe he meant it. “  
Merlin laughed. Gwen’s eyes became wide. “Really?” Then she shook her head. Typically.  
The following day Arthur came to her chambers in the morning. She was happy to see him since she had not seen him much for the last three days.  
“I missed you,” she said and he took her in a warm embrace tucking his nose into her hair and inhaling her scent.  
“I’m sorry. I missed you, too.”  
She pulled away and looked at him.  
“And thank you. I heard what you said.” She smiled and they shared a deep kiss. Much too soon Arthur pulled away slowly. He looked at her for a moment, his eyes showing his pure love and admiration for her. Then he became serious.  
“I need to talk to you.”  
“Nothing to worry about,” he added by her concerned look. He took her hand and led her to sit down on the bed. He put himself next to her by not letting her hand go.  
“What is it?” she asked.  
“It’s about the treaty. I told you about it. You know we need as much of the kingdoms on our side as possible. Every of our enemies is a friend of Morgana and she can even poison the minds of our friends to turn against us. However, it seems someone decided that it’s my destiny to reunite this land. And it’s true. To become more powerful the land needs to be reunited and not separated.”  
He stopped and let out a little sigh.  
“But it’s not so easy,” he continues. “And I think I need your help. I want you to attend the council meetings.”

The word spread quickly that the queen had taken a huge part in the discussions and plans to make peace with the other kingdoms. She also went with her husband to meet Prince Gareth, the son of King Lot, who was taken by her immediately. Also she joined the king and his knights in defending one of the outlined villages from various bandit attacks by fighting them herself. She was known as the warrior queen then.  
Moreover, with her wisdom and courage she helped Camelot to come to an agreement with King Lot.  
To celebrate this achievement of peace a feast was held that night. But for Arthur and especially Gwen it was a celebration of something different as well, because even the last of the people who doubted Gwen now saw her worthy as their queen.

♥♥♥

Gwen came back from her memory of the past weeks as there was a knock on her door.  
“Come in,” she said and turned to the door as a servant girl in a pretty pink and white dress that once belonged to Gwen walked in.  
“Your majesty.”  
She bowed. Gwen stood up smiling at the young woman who was a bit taller than her and had her dark blonde hair tied up.  
“Linda, I told you to call me ‘Gwen’.”  
Linda smiled back at her and curtsied.  
“The king sent me to ask if you are ready and to meet him downstairs.”  
“Thank you. I’m there in a minute,” Gwen said. Linda curtsied again and left the room.  
Linda had lost her family in the battle for Camelot. The patrol found her and she was brought to Camelot and supposed to be Guinevere’s maid. Gwen refused at first but Linda begged her and they became very good friends. Linda’s main task was not to serve Gwen but more to be her company especially when Arthur and Merlin left for a dangerous quest and she had to stay in the castle because she lost the argument with her husband again when she begged to go with them.  
Gwen stood up and took a brief look at the mirror. With a nod she decided that she looked appropriate, left her room and made her way to the great hall.  Arthur waited in front of the hall for her. He smiled at her when she approached. They kissed and he held out his arm and she took it. Together they entered the already crowded room. They took their seats at the other end of the room. Arthur stood and the hall became quiet.  
“The negotiations have come to an end and tonight we celebrate that Camelot has a new ally on its side. I want to thank everyone for their support. But we should thank one person in particular. Without the wisdom and courage of my beloved wife we would’ve never come this far.”  
He looked at her and she could feel her cheeks turning slightly red. Everyone in the hall was looking at her and clapping.  
Arthur raised his cup.  
“To Camelot! To the Queen!”  
Everybody equalled him and the hall was filled with the cries that hail the queen.  
Arthur leaned over to his wife and kissed her proudly. This day was another one in a row that Guinevere remembered as the happiest in her life.

Tbc~

 


End file.
